MEGA MAN: THE NEW WAR
by Thegamingteendream16
Summary: This story has multi chapters, but for some reason it says it only has one. please read. this is pretty good. review too
1. Default Chapter

****

MEGA MAN: THE NEW WAR

CHAPTER 1

It was several years after the Mavericks War. Mega Man X was returned to his capsule to lie in rest. He was to be sent to a space colony where he could spend his later years helping the colonist cultivate and colonize the harsh planet. He was to be transported on the country's most powerful army space vehicle: the Mega Shuttle. The ship was to be piloted by the world's most decorated pilot by the name of Trip Samuels. Every security measure was taken to ensure a safe flight. Only V.I.P. personnel were allowed within one hundred feet of the ship. Retinal and gene scans were required for access to the base. Even before take off the ship was fully scanned for nonpersonel presences. Then the big event was held. Crowds of people gathered outside of the compounds perimeter to watch the take off. The Mega Shuttle rose in the air slowly and very quietly for its size. Then with a flash of its thrusters it was gone out of the atmosphere and soaring through the universe with an escort of five fighter ships. All was well at the start.

Through the quietness of space travel Trip thought of his career. In the past he was part of a small resistance assembled by the government to stop the Mavericks forces. He was one of the few survivors who escaped major injury. In fact thanks to him, the first wave was stopped from reaching the capitol. He was kept in an army base under constant watch should the Mavericks come after him. The government claimed he was too important to risk losing unless it was absolutely necessary. Now he was being used too baby-sit some damn robot that killed other robots. If he was so damn powerful why didn't they just let him transport himself.

Trip frowned noticing and odd bleep coming on his scanners. He radioed the leader of the jet escorts. "Hey Jack, what's the position of your men?" Trip waited for a response from the leader. After a few seconds passed he asked again. Still no response was given. Knowing something was wrong he started to radio the base on earth. Before he was able a huge blast shook the ship. Warning sirens were blaring like crazy and the scanners told him it had come from one of his escorts. He pulled up a video camera shoot of the jets following him. That's when he saw it. On the screen he saw the giant skull shaped ship that signaled that the evil Dr. Wily was behind this. This made no sense to Trip because Wily had died years ago along with Dr. Light the creator of Mega Man and the one responsible for the X technology. Trip instantly grabbed hold of the controls and went into evasive maneuvers. He was able to pull around and get his sights on two of the jets. He opened fire with his proton blasters and destroyed the ships. The remaining three began to loop around but they were no match for Trip's years of experience and he quickly picked them off with his blasters. 

Then all of a sudden the ship stopped completely. Trip was thrown forward onto the controls. The alarm informed him of the tractor beam that had stopped him and about a hull breach. Trip was just getting on his feet when he was hit by a blast of electricity. He fell to his knees in pain. He turned his hide to look at his attacker. What he saw made his eyes widen. Before him stood an evil looking robot. He was designed much like X but his armor was pitch black with lightning bolts running across his chest plate and a pair of bolts sticking out of his Black helmet which was designed exactly in the shape of Mega Man's. On his left arm was what was obviously the origin of his attack. It was a giant arm cannon with lightning bolts running from the opening. The robot grinned evilly and pointed the cannon right at Trip. The inside of the cannon began to glow and crackle with electricity. "I'm gonna make sure you never forget the name Shocker Man!" 

CHAPTER 2

Trip stared down the barrel of Shocker Man's cannon and saw the energy building inside. He closed his eyes waiting for the end of his life. He heard the sound of a blast from an arm cannon but felt nothing. He opened his eyes and saw Shocker Man on the ground with a smoking hole in his back. Trip looked up and saw something he couldn't believe. Before him stood Zero, another one of the robot heroes that had assisted Mega Man. Trip was amazed because Zero was thought to be destroyed in the final attack on the Mavericks that ended the war. Zero looked down at Trip and said " Man I really kicked what's his name's ass.". Trip smiled and stood up. "We have to hurry, Shocker Man was just one of eight robot masters created by Dr. Wily." Trip stared at zero and asked "I thought Wily died years ago. How is he alive?" Zero replied, " Not that Dr. Wily. This is his great grandson; he has more resources and is ten times more of an evil genius than he great grandfather." Trip and Zero raced down the hallway. Trip turned the corner and ram smack dab into Quaker Man. Quaker Man was one tough looking robot. His head was shaped like a helmet. His mouth was like a trash compacter. When he talked his mouth opened and closed making a horrible clanking sound sometimes making his voice unbearably loud. His arms were like tree trunks and his fists were this size of melons. On his right arm was the Earthquake Jack. It had the ability to hammer through all materials and causing a devastating earthquake that could take the sturdiest of foes off their feet. His body was made of 6-inch thick stainless steel, making him virtually invincible to all attacks. His legs were like boulders, wide and thick, making him very sturdy and impossible to knock down.

Quaker Man grasped Trip and lifted him off the ground. He through Trip full force into Zero. Both Trip and Zero were thrown to the wall and slid to the ground in a pile. They looked up and saw Quaker Man about to crush them with his size 25 boot. "Stop Quaker Man!" a mysterious voice called out. Trip and Zero looked in the direction of the voice and gasped.

Out of the shadows stepped Dr. Wily. If Trip hadn't been informed of the fact this was the old Dr. Wily's grandson, Trip could have sworn it I was the old devil himself. Dr. Wily looked just like his great grandfather. "Please Quaker Man don't you know that we are in the presence of a war hero?" Dr. Wily asked. Quaker Man looked at the doctor confused. " He deserves to go out with a bang!" 

CHAPTER 3

Quaker Man carried Trip and Zero to the cargo bay where Mega Man's capsule was being stored. "Maybe you'd like to meet more of my robots? Chain Man! Mine Man!" The next thing they saw was the left wall being blown open and two robots stepped through the hole. One was a shiny, gray, armored robot. He had lengths of chains entwined around his gray armor down from his chest and around his arms and legs. His belt was a chain with a skull on it. On his right arm was the Chain Whip. It was a powerful and indestructible length of chain that could be used as a whip or fired, becoming unbreakable bonds. Chain Man pointed the whip and fired at Zero and Trip, putting them into bondage. Quaker Man then through them next to the capsule.

"Ah now that you're not going anywhere its time to meet your end", gloated the evil doctor. Then Mine Man stepped through the hole in the wall. " Leave it to me boss. I'll take this place out with ease!" Mine Man looked like a giant grenade. His head was in fact the shape of a grenade. His eyes were a visor with night vision ability. His armor was camouflage designed. His mouth was just a plate with sound came through. His belt was your typical army utility belt. His legs were lean and had armored army boots. On his arms were twin cannons. He aimed his cannons at let loss his Mega Mines. These were mines with the explosive ability of 5 proton torpedoes. Each had a 5-minute timer. 

"God job Mine Man. Now quickly go collect Shocker Man. The rest of you back to the ship." Quaker Man and Chain Man ran out of the hole created earlier by Mine Man. With incredible speed, Mine Man zoomed from the room and returned seconds later with Shocker Man. Mine Man exited the ship through the hole. "Well, now I'll be rid of you two and that meddlesome Mega Man X. My great grandfather would be proud. Wah ha ha ha!" The evil man exited through the hole laughing evilly. Trip looked to Zero, "What are we gonna do?" Zero rolled next to the capsule. He used the capsule as a brace and lifted his face to the control board. He punched in the voice command code with his nose. " Mega Capsule! Code 13 emergency! Launch now!" The thrusters on the capsule activated, opening the hull hatch. The capsule began to launch. "Quickly Trip! Roll here we can use the capsule to take us back to Earth! Quick...........!!!!!" Before he could finish the capsule took off and part of Zero's chain snagged onto it. 

Zero and Mega Man were launched into space. Zero watched as Trip looked on with horror. Then the explosion happened. The ship blew up with incredible force and a blinding flash. The shockwaves of the blast shook the capsule violently, knocking Zero loose into space. He watched as the capsule floated away in the direction of the Bounty Hunter Galaxy. Being constrained by the chains Zero could do nothing but watch. He could only hope Mega Man would survive the landing on the alien planets within the Bounty Hunter Galaxy. 

CHAPTER 4

Mega Man's capsule soared through space. It was on a collision course with the forest planet of Arboria. The capsule broke through the thick atmosphere and landed in a misty swamp. The capsule slowly started to sink into the muck. The capsule had just gone under the surface when the computer began to wake up Mega Man. His eyes slowly opened and he looked out through the glass on the door of the capsule into the murky water. He quickly began to activate the emergency take off. The computer informed him that all emergency functions had been damaged. Mega Man then aimed his X-buster at the door and blew the door open. The swamp water rushed in and filled the capsule. Mega Man quickly swam out of the capsule and to the surface. He then swam to shore. Once he got out of the water he checked his suit for any damage. The internal computer informed him that he was at 100%. He then took a look around him to try to get his bearings. Before he was even able to figure out north and south, he was attacked by robotic lake snake. The snake fired an energy beam at Mega Man, but he easily dodged the attack. He aimed his X-buster and was about to blow the snake away, but then he saw why the snake had attacked. Sticking out of its skull was the capsule.

Mega Man figured it attacked because it saw Mega Man exit the capsule and figured that he had thrown the first punch. He the aimed and blasted the capsule off the snake. With the capsule out of its head, the snake returned to the depths of the lake. Mega Man was confused by how he got here so he went to the capsule to activate the black box. A small video screen popped up and showed Mine Man blow the wall open and Chain Man restrain Zero and a human Mega Man was unfamiliar with. It showed Quaker Man and Chain Man retreat through the hole and Mine Man escape with an unidentified robot. Then Mega Man saw something that made him shiver in fear. He saw Dr. Wily. Then the video skipped and he saw Zero float into space. It then showed a shot of the ship exploding. Then the camera failed upon entering the atmosphere.

Mega Man assumed he was on a hostile planet because the ship had been dangerously close to the Bounty Hunter Galaxy. He checked the motion tracker on his arm. It showed a trading town to the east. Mega Man figured that it was a good idea to see if any locals would be able to help. He headed east into the deep forest.

CHAPTER 5

Mega Man emerged from the forest 5 hours later and entered the town of Zellos. He chose this town because he knew of its reputation for being an anti maverick town. He had hoped that this town would help him in his new quest. He checked out the nearest inn. The clerk instantly recognized him. "Mega Man! What an honor to have you! Please tell me what I can do for you." Exclaimed the clerk. "Well I could use a room for the night and a few repairs. I can't afford to pay you though." Replied Mega Man. "Certainly, follow me and I'll have our best mechanics see to your repairs. When your done I'll have our maid show you too your suite." Said the clerk. The rest of the day Mega Man was treated to a full detail job, oil bath, armor polishing, and blaster upgrade. He Mega Buster now had a charging ability that allowed him to fire large and more powerful blasts of energy.

Mega Man then retired to his top floor room with everything a robot could ask for. His bed was soft and had a unit that he could plug into his helmet and blaster to charge while he slept. He lay down and shut down for the night. He had been offline for nearly an hour before his internal alarm went off. He sprung out of bed and quickly put his helmet on. He used the built in warning device that would tell him why his alarm had gone off. It quickly gave him a grid showing the position of the enemy. He then locked in and tried to see if he could identify the foe. The helmet quickly gave him Chain Man's profile. It turns out that Zellos was under Chain Man's control. The helmet then informed him that his helmet information had been tapped. Mega Man quickly ripped the cable cord from the wall and discovered the tapping devise. He then unplugged his Mega Buster and ripped its cord from the wall discovering a draining devise. "Damn! I didn't want to use an energy pellet yet but looks like I have no choice." Said Mega Man.

He swallowed the energy capsule and quickly felt his energy level max out. He checked the charge in his Mega Buster and was happy to see it was at full power. He then rushed out of the door of his room. He had barely a split second to dodge the laser blasts that flew at his head. He ducked and rolled right threw the fall, crashing into the next door room. He quickly jumped to his feet and aimed his blaster at the hole in the wall. The hole soon flooded with helmet heads. "Damn, Damn, Damn! I can't handle this many helmet heads!" Yelled Mega Man. That's when a great idea struck him. He pressed the charge button on his Mega Buster and it quickly glowed. He then jumped up on the windowsill and his Mega Buster started to beep loudly. "Hey helmet heads! Bite on this!" Yelled Mega Man as he let fire with the super charged energy blast. He was amazed as he saw a huge ball of energy start to rip through the crowd of helmet heads and then spread into a wall of fire as each little helmet head blew into a million pieces. Mega Man watched as the last of the helmet heads became scrap. He noticed how the force of the blast had blown a huge hole in the wall that lead to the outside. He chose to use this as a method of escape seeing as he had no idea how many foes waited for him in the lobby.

Mega Man jumped through the hole in the wall and into a tree that had been growing near the inn. Mega Man had just caught his balance on the trees thick branch when he was hit hard from behind. Mega Man fell from the tree and hit the hard with a loud thud. Mega Man regained his footing and turned to see that Chain Man had struck him with the chain whip. Chain Man snapped the chain whip in Mega Man's direction menacingly. "So Mega Man you had the balls to enter my kingdom? Well, its time I removed those!" exclaimed Chain Man. Then the evil robot shot a chain in Mega Man's direction. Mega Man used his great reflexes to dodge the dangerous projectile. He then ducked and rolled avoiding a series of more chains shot his way and came out and fired in Chain Man's direction. The evil robot dodged the slow moving weak blasts easily. "Honestly Mega Man, if you were going to intrude on my land the least you could do is offer me a challenge," said Chain Man. Mega Man then rolled into the dense bushes that outlined the woods. "Come on Mega Man, a robot of your kind should just come out and die fighting, not hiding in a bush," said Chain Man. Then the a glow started to come from the bush. Chain Man stared at the bush confused. Then Mega Man jumped from the bush and fired the super charged energy ball from his mega buster. Chain Man tried to dodge the massive blast, but it was no use. The energy ball caught him square in the chest and all you could here was Chain Man's scream of pain. Then a massive explosion followed with a flash of blinding light that made Mega Man turn his head away from the explosion. When he turned around all that was left of him was his helmeted head and his hand that contained the chain whip, along with small bits and pieces of his body. Mega Man then moved forward and touched the chain whip and assimilated Chain Man's special weapon. "How was that for a challenge?" replied Mega Man as he kicked the defeated robots head into the woods.

CHAPTER 6

Once the villagers heard about Chain Man's demise, they willingly helped Mega Man with his needs. They helped him repair himself from the battle, gave him a few energy canisters, and gave him a special new armor piece; the Ultra Helmet. This helmet was made of an unknown type of metal. It was resistant to fire, water, electricity, and acids. It was strong enough to crack through rock if Mega Man were to either run into it or jump and hit a rock roof with his head. He wasn't fast enough to use these functions though. To get enough power to crack rock like that he'd need super speed. There was talk about a pair of booster boots that could increase his speed greatly in a nearby town. It was a long walk so the villagers gave him a special gift, a rocket powered hover board. He was informed that the next village was located on the other side of the mountains that were on the outside of the village. Mega Man thanked the kind people. He then jumped on the hover board and was soon speeding his way to the mountains.

The mountains were vast and treacherous. The winding paths and cold temperatures would greatly hinder normal travelers. Mega Man had little trouble with this because his armor was self heating and the hover board saved him if he ever would fall off the path. Things were going smooth until he reached the middle point of the mountains. 


	2. MEGA MAN: PLANET OF DEATH

MEGA MAN: THE PLANET OF DEATH

CHAPTER 1

Mega Man had been traveling in the Helmeted Mountains of Arboria for over two weeks. His hover board had run out of power and he had it stored in its compact cube form in his energy pill pouch. The board would of had enough power to get him all the way out of the mountains had he not run into the reason the mountains were called the Helmeted Mountains. He had been traveling at a high speed in a canyon like stretch of area in the mountains. All of a sudden rocks were raining on him from no where. He quickly zig zagged between the falling chunks of earth. All of a sudden a large amount of rocks blocked path in the canyon. He quickly put the brakes on to avoid hitting the wall. That's when he noticed the shadow above him. A giant boulder was about to hit him! Thinking quickly he raised his arm buster and blasted the rock to pieces. Dust covered the area and Mega Man used the thrusters of the Hover Board to blow the dust away. That's when he saw it. On the other side of the canyon, he saw the biggest Helmet head he had ever seen in his life. It was at least 56 feet tall and as wide as the canyon. Mega Man could even hear the metal of the Helmet Head's helmet scratching against the canyon side.

He had to think fast, or else this monster was going to crush him. The tiny Helmet Heads fell easily to his new Mega Blast add on. Though, due to this guy's size, it wasn't going to work that way this time. So, he had to fight him the old way. A Helmet Head can only move if it lifts hits giant protective helmet and expose its vulnerable body. Mega Man charged his weapon to full strength. The giant Helmet Head sensed this and lifted his helmet and charged at Mega Man, enraged by the fact that this tiny blue freak thought he could challenge him on his territory. That's when Mega Man took his shot. Aiming his arm right between the Helmet Head's eyes, he let loose with the awesome power of the Mega Blast. The canyon was lit bright blue as the giant ball of energy flew across the gap between Mega Man and the Helmet Head. The blast was a little off and struck the Helmet Head in its right eye, shattering its optic sensor. Blinded in one eye, the giant Helmet Head crashed against the walls of the canyon, causing more and more rocks to fall onto it. After receiving many blows to its helmet, it trip on its own two feet and fell backwards, exposing to a fatal final blast. Mega Man was not going to miss this oprotunity. He charged his weapon to full power and let loose with another awesome blast of energy.

The blast hit the giant Helmet Head and ripped through the evil robot's body and hit its central power core. This triggered a gigantic explosion. It ripped through the canyon and crashed into Mega Man with the force of a proton bomb. The blast ripped open the wall of rocks blocking the canyon. Mega Man decided it would be best if he just ducked his head and used the new helmet of his to save his ass. This worked for the ones he was running into, but not for the one that hit him from behind. He was knocked off the board and onto the rocky path below him. The combined force of the rocks hit and the hard landing knocked the wind out of him. Before he could move, he was buried alive by hundreds of rocks. Days went by and there was no sign of movement. Then a week later a big blue glow was seen in the middle of the rocks. A giant ball of energy scattered and tore through the rocks, freeing Mega Man. He then looked around the area and found the Hover Board. He jumped on it and continued on his way through the mountains. However he had just gone two hundred yards before the board ran out of power. He landed it and looked at it thoughtfully. His arm cannon had been damaged in the blast, and the reason it took so long to free himself was he had to wait for internal repairs and had to fix his blaster half way. That's when an idea struck him. He took out the hover board's jet thrusters and put the into his blaster. After hours or wiring, he closed up the blaster and aimed at far away wall. He charged of the blaster, pushed glowing yellow button on his blaster, and fired. Out of his weapon can a huge, spiraling beam of energy. It zoomed across the mountain path and cut a gigantic crater into the mountain side. He smiled and decided to call this new add on the Spiral Cutter. He happily tapped his blaster and continued his journey through the mountains.

Then, after two weeks of travel, he had come to the end of the mountains. He could see a tiny village at the foot of the mountains. He smiled and started to pick up the pace of his movement, looking forward to not only selling the scrap pieces of the giant Helmet Head, but to getting repairs all over and a goodnight's sleep. The thought alone powered him up and he used his super speed to sprint to the village.

CHAPTER 2

Once Mega Man got into the village, he instantly knew something was up. The towns people were very nervous around him and wouldn't even look him in the eyes. He went into the nearest shop so he could sell the Helmet Head parts. He had just set foot on the porch and all of a sudden a metal door slid down and closed off the entrance to the store. There was a message on the door informing him the store was closed. Mega Man was confused because he had seen a group of people walking into the store. He figured if they didn't want his business, he could all ways sell it back on earth. Parts like this could go for nine times more than what he'd probably get here. He looked down the street and decided to check into the hotel.

The clerk up front was just as distant as the rest of them, and just gave Mega Man the key to a room. When Mega Man got in the room, he instantly checked it for any signs of bugging, traps, or other oddities. After seeing that there was nothing odd with the room, Mega Man settled on the bed to get ready for a night's sleep. Something was bugging him in the back of his mind so he got up and walked to the door. He pressed a gray button on his arm cannon and the Chain Whip extended out of the cannon. He took one end and tied it to one door knob and released the chain and then tied the other end to the other door knob. He did the same thing to all the windows. Having his room now locked up tight, he laid down and fell asleep. He awoke to the alarm in his helmet. He jumped to his feet quickly and aimed his arm at the door. He waited for the door to be burst open by an evil robot. He waited, and waited, and waited. After a few minutes he lowered his weapon and looked around the room confused. What had set his alarm off? He brought up the alarm program in his helmet and had it display the reason his alarm had gone off. It was morning, the helmet had given him a 9:00 a.m. wake up call. Mega Man chuckled to himself for getting for jumpy. Then he wondered why he had gotten so worried. Something about this town just wasn't right. He unchained the door and walked down the hall way and down the stairs to the lobby. He was going out to see if maybe there was a place he could grab a bite to eat. Though when he set foot outside, he frooze instantly. The town was deserted. Not a soul could be heard. All stores were open, but no one was around. Mega Man spied a diner across the street.

He walked in and noticed that there was only one person in there, it was an odd figure dressed in white by a sink, cleaning dishes. Mega Man sat at the stool and waited to be waited on by the odd figure. The figure just stood there and continued washing dishes. "Uh, hey buddy, what do you have to eat here?" asked Mega Man. The figure stopped what he was doing and stood up straight. "Well, we have some good egg and bacon choices," replied the figure, " but my suggestion is you just bite on my Fire Knives!" The figure spun around and tossed of the fake waiter disguise. Before Mega Man stood another of Wily's new robot masters. He stood about 6 feet tall. His shoulders were wide, and he was covered in a red body armor which was also stylized with flame streaks across his chest, up his arm, down his legs, and over his shoulder pads. He wore an odd helmet, at the base it looked very much like Mega Man's old helmet, but as it went up, it became actual flames! On the robots left arm was an odd shaped weapon. It looked like Mega Man's mega buster, but at the end it had five tiny slits instead of a huge cannon opening. Mega Man jumped to his feet and readied himself for battle. "Who are you?" asked Mega Man. The evil robot jumped onto the diner counter and looked Mega Man in the eyes. "My name is Diablo Man. I'm going to burn you up with knives covered with flames from the lowest pit of hell. So you better run pretty fucking fast or I'm going to send you to hell to personally check the pit out," replied Diablo Man. 

Then all of a sudden smoke billowed from the slits in Diablo Man's weapon and Mega Man's helmet screamed at him to jump. He quickly dodged to the side as five long things of fire were shot at him. The cut right through the walls of the diner and caught fire the hotel across the street. "Fuck! That could of really hurt! It's my turn now though, get ready to say hi to Chain Man for me," said Mega Man. He charged his weapon up to full power and shoot the enormous energy ball at Diablo Man. The odd thing to Mega Man is that Diablo Man just stood there. The ball of energy struck into him, but instead of going through him, it part around him. Diablo Man started to chuckle evily. "Don't you think after centuries of fighting the old Dr. Wily that after awhile someone would figure away to stand up to your puny energy ball?" Mega Man started to sweat, not from the heat but from fear. He had never found a robot that could resist his attack like that since Guts Dozer. Though that guy was huge. How was he going to fight this guy? "Well, then I guess we can see if Chain Man was worth being built," said Mega Man, hiding any sign of his fear from Diablo Man. Mega Man quickly pressed the gray button and extended the Chain Whip. Mega Man snapped it and stiffened it up and pointed his weapon at Diablo Man. He fired the chain, hoping to disable the evil robot. Once again Diablo Man just stood up and took the hit. The chain encircled him, pinning his arm to his sides, and constricting his legs. The evil robot tested the strength of the chains. "Hmmm, very impressive. This could have been a very useful weapon had it been but in a better robot. I'm tired of playing though. Your starting to scratch my paint." said Diablo Man.

All of a sudden flames surrounded him, and the fire turned white hot. The chains quickly melted off. He jumped off the counter and started to walk towards Mega Man. Mega Man quickly extended a new Chain Whip and swung it at Diablo Man. The evil robot caught it mid-air and yanked it, pulling Mega Man off balance and toward him. Before Mega Man could recover, Diablo Man struck him hard in the jaw with his right fist. Mega Man went flying across the diner and through the window. He landed in the street, seeing stars from the punch. Diablo Man jumped through the broken window and advanced toward Mega Man, the fire of hell burning in his eye. Mega Man was scared to death. All his weapons were useless against him. Then he got an idea. He quickly pressed the yellow button on his arm cannon and aimed his weapon at Diablo Man. "Please Mega Man, we've gone over the fact your Mega Blast attack is useless. Just stand still and I'll kill you quickly," said Diablo Man disgustedly. "Ah, but this isn't my Mega Blast, it's a new weapon I made myself. I think it just may kill your fire," said Mega Man. "NOW YOU DIE!" yelled Mega Man. His arm cannon glowed bright blue, and then out came the bright blue spiral of energy. Diablo Man's eyes widened as he saw the attack heading towards him. He tried to duck, but the spiral was much to quick. It caught him right in the chest, and you could hear the metal of his chest being ripped open as the energy spiral cut into him like a drill. "YOU LITTLE FUCKER!!!!!!" screamed Diablo Man, feeling the pain of his chest being opened. The fact that death was approaching was too much for him to comprehend. That's when the spiral hit his power core. A huge burst of fire exploded from his chest. Then the spiral went through him completely and blew up the diner behind him. Diablo Man fell to his knees and held himself off the ground on his hands. He saw the huge hole in his chest and knew his life had ended. His helmet fire died, and blood was pouring from his mouth, nose, ears, and even his eyes. He looked up at Mega Man. "How?" were the robots last words as darkness consumed him and he fell down to the ground, defeated and dead. Mega Man fell to his knees over the once mighty robot. He was spent. Mega Man touched Diablo Man's left arm and assimilated the Fire Knives attack. 

"I blew you out like a candle." said Mega Man as he stood up and kicked the corpse of the evil shit head. That's when the towns people came out to the woods. They were cheering, for Mega Man had finally freed them from Diablo Man's evil rule. The spent the next few days treating Mega Man to the royal treatment. The upgraded his armor making it fire proof, fire being the main thing of the town. They repaired his weapon and helmet. They gave Mega Man the works from head to toe. When he was about to leave they gave him the greatest gift they had to offer, the Jet Boots. With this new item he could now fully use the new helmet and run at incredible speeds. They also gave him a bit of good news. In a town that was only accessible through a cave, a robot much like him was found. Mega Man instantly thought somehow Zero had made it to the planet of Arboria. He thanked the towns people and headed to the cave. He had no idea how hard the journey was to be. He didn't know that he had actually landed on Dr. Wily's planet of death. 

Well, I hope you like this one. If you feel kinda like your missing some parts, then odds are you didn't read my first fan fiction, Mega Man: THE NEW WAR. I suggest that you read it (or else I'll be pissed, and you don't want me pissed!) I'm just getting started and I can only get better. Thanks for reading and please review this so I can know how to improve the new story I'm already working on.


	3. MEGA MAN:CAVE OF DESTINY

****

Mega Man

Cave of Destiny

Part 3 of the New War

Hey guys. Due to a bad past misunderstanding, I've stopped writing my Mega Man fics. Then, after beating every Mega Man game I have and later beating Mega Man X5, (these are all truly owned objects of Capcom and other dudes that aren't me. In other words, I don't own Mega Man and other related characters) , that I remembered why I write. For love of the series. So alot of you don't like me, that's ok. You can't stop me from doing something I love. 

Mega Man had been along a worn path through a nice meadow area, on his way to the Cave of Darkness. He was thinking about the odd robot found in the next town. Could it be Zero? When he had viewed the video feed of the ship's explosion, Mega Man could of sworn he saw Zero float the other way. Mega Man was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the hoard of Bubble Bats flying towards him. The sudden sound of squeaks and flapping wings brought Mega Man back to his senses, but it was too late. The lead Bubble Bat smacked Mega Man right in the head. Mega Man stumbled back, stunned by the hit, and was soon engulfed in the huge mass of bats. All you could see was bats on bats. Then, a glow could be seen, and soon a huge ball of plasma energy ripped through many of the Bubble Bats. The survivors retreated and regrouped. Mega Man jumped to his feet and aimed his X Buster at the nearest bat. He set the auto fire option on his arm cannon on and started to fire away. One by one, all the bats were brought down. When the last bat had been destroyed, Mega Man was knee deep in Bubble Bat scraps. He dug through some of it and retrieved a still operational sonar chip that all Bubble Bats had built in. He pocketed it, knowing he could get a good price for it. 

An hour later, he was at the entrance to the cave. The entrance was huge. One mile wide, and three miles high. Mega Man could see down some of the way, but it seemed the cave went on for miles. Mega Man charged up his X Buster, and fired the bright energy ball. The blast lit up more of the cave, but it kept going and after a few short minutes, was out of sight. "Well, this is one long cave. Might as well get going," said Mega Man. He knew he was nervous, because that's the only time he talked to himself. Mega Man was a great fighter and brave warrior, but he still had his fears. One of them was being trapped underground. Even worse, being trapped in the dark. Mega Man shook his head, and focused on the task ahead. He stepped into the mouth of cave, and fell through and invisible hole. 

Mega Man fell for what seemed like hours before he noticed that this was a bottomless pit. He used the thrusters on his boots to push himself against the wall. He then used his hand to slow down his free fall. He was still falling too fast, so he used the hover option on the jet boots to stop the fall. As soon as the hover thrusters kicked in, Mega Man almost had a heart attack. Less than a few feet under him, was a bed of spikes. He had come very close to death. Mega Man looked above him, and could see the light at the top of the pit. He then used his wall kick technique to climb up out of the pit. After a very long and exhausting climb, Mega Man pulled himself out of the pit. He then activated the jet thrusters on his boots, and was soon speeding through the cave. Things went good for awhile. There were some Bubble Bats that tried to fight him, but they were easily crushed by his helmet. Then, he ran out of light. Mega Man thought it wasn't too bad, until he crashed into a wall. The force of the hit knocked the wind out of him. He sat on the cave floor, in the dark. "Just great. How am I going to get out of here?" Mega Man asked himself. Then a great idea struck him. He felt around on his X Buster and found the button for the Fire Knives. He aimed into the dark and fired. The knives struck hard wall, but their flames lit up the dark tunnel of cave. Mega Man fired into a dark area. The sight he saw took his breath away, once again. There were tons of openings to other tunnels, and he had no idea which one was right. That's when the rumbling started. The tunnel Mega Man was in was about to cave in! 

Mega Man jumped into the huge chamber with all the tunnels just as the area he had been standing was covered with boulders and rocks. Mega Man's worst fear had come true. He was trapped underground. "Just great. Can things get any worse?" sighed Mega Man, depressed at his situation. "Guess what you loser, it just got worse!" yelled a deafening voice. Then a huge robot jumped from the ceiling and landed next in front of Mega Man. The force of the huge robot's landing knocked Mega Man off balance and he fell to the ground. Mega Man quickly jumped back to his feet, and faced Quaker Man. Mega Man's helmet quickly fed him the stats on Quaker Man, and it became all to clear to him that he was no match for the huge robot. "I see that you have a new helmet. Won't matter. I can still tell what you're doing. You should listen to what those stat sheets are telling ya. You know you can't win," growled Quaker Man. "That may be true, Quaker man, but this little blue guy has pulled himself out of tougher situations. The doc told us to take no chances," said a mysterious voice from the shadows. Then, Mega Man saw who the voice belonged to. It was Shocker Man, the odd robot Mega Man has seen carried out in the video feed from the black box. 

The sinister robot sneered at Mega Man. "Why don't we make this sporting. We'll give the little guy a head start into one of these tunnels, and I'll chase him down. If he should pick the wrong tunnel, which he will, he'll find himself right back here, where you will be waiting to grab him and crush him," stated Shocker Man. "Sounds fun, but he'll see me coming a mile away in here," said Quaker Man. "Oh, the lighting problem will be solved," hissed Shocker Man. He pointed his arm cannon at the fire knives in the chamber and fired. The electric blast knocked out the flames. The chamber was plunged into darkness. The only light came from Shocker Man, who had his arm cannon already charged. 

"Now Mega Man, I'm going to fire this at the ceiling and the chamber will be lit temporarily. Use those few moments to choose your path. Once the light is gone, the chase begins. Now, ready, set, GO!" yelled Shocker Man and he shot the electric beam at the ceiling. The chamber was instantly lit and Mega Man dashed into the nearest tunnel. He ran for his life. Then the lights went out, again. Mega Man ran steadily alone in the dark, before he heard footsteps catching up with him from behind. "You're much too slow, you won't last long. Such a pity," said Shocker Man. Mega Man picked up speed, and ran into a wall. He quickly pushed off the wall, and followed it. A few feet behind him, and Electric Blast hit the wall he ran into. Mega Man ran, and soon found himself back in the chamber. He instantly froze. Then a huge fist knocked him clear across the chamber, and into another tunnel. Mega Man got back on his feet and ran down the new tunnel. Once again, Shocker Man was right on his heels. This time, Mega Man anticipated the sharp turn, and was able to take it easily. He heard Shocker Man curse. The evil robot noticed his mistake of allowing Mega Man a fighting chance. "Quaker Man, stop him at all costs!" yelled the evil robot. Mega Man, however had not intentions of returning to the chamber. He activated the hover option on his boots and did a midair flip, and planted and two footed kick in Shocker Man's back, knocking him into the dark tunnel. "Wait, no! Stop you fool! I'm not.......," Shocker man tried to say, but was cut off when he was struck in the chest with the Earthquake Jack. Shocker Man was instantly killed, and his ruined body flew into the tunnel where Mega Man had been waiting. Mega Man touched the arm cannon, and assimilated the Electric Blast weapon. He activated his night vision visor on his helmet and looked into the chamber, and easily located Quaker Man. Then he charged up his weapon. "Uh, Shocker Man? Is that you? You don't need to charge up, I killed the twerp," said Quaker Man, obviously confused. The glow from Mega Man's arm cannon soon lit up the chamber enough for Quaker Man to see his mistake. He had killed his own partner, and had given Mega Man the means to destroy him. That's when Mega Man let loss a charged up Electric Blast attack. The charged up beam of electricity raced through tunnel, into the chamber, and struck Quaker Man in the chest. The blast shorted out many of Quaker Man's circuits. He lost his balance and fell on his back, unable to stand. Electricity ran up and down his body. 

His emergency battery instantly brought back his vision, and with his night vision, he saw Mega Man's X Buster pointed right at his head. "Please Mega Man, don't do it! If you want my weapon, take it! I can't fight back in this condition. Please, give me mercy," begged the damaged robot. "I think not. Soon, your internal repairs will take care of the major damage, and Wily will only equip you with another Earthquake Jack. It's best I finish you now and get you outta my hair," replied Mega Man. He charged up the Electric Blast, and let it loose on the huge robot's head. The electric current instantly fried all of his main sensors, and traveled down to his power core. Mega Man ran and ducked just as huge explosion that shook the chamber was let loose. When the dust cleared, Mega Man could see light in the chamber. The force of the explosion had broken up a hole in the ceiling. He walked to the arm of the giant robot that contained the Earthquake Jack, and assimilated the weapon. He then wall kicked his way up the opening in the ceiling and was soon on top of the cave. 

He could see miles of tunnel he would of had to navigate had he stayed in the tunnel. He jumped high, and activated the hover ability in his boots. He could see the next town, and what he saw chilled his blood. On top of a huge hill, stood a skull shaped castle. He was soon going to face Wily himself. 

Well, guys, I hope you enjoy my newest installation. There will be a new one released soon. Later dudes!


End file.
